


Brothers

by aohatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: He saw his brother.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



He saw his brother, screaming back at their mother when she’d slapped him across the face.

He saw his brother, breaking priceless heirlooms as he refused to behave the way their father expected.

He saw his brother, laughing in the Hogwarts halls, dressed in black and gold and red, surrounded by friends in the same colors.

He saw his brother, soaking wet and cursing as he pulled Regulus out of the lake, a prank gone wrong.

He saw his brother, wand in his hand as he dodged and sent curses in equal measure.

The water is cold; his lungs burn.


End file.
